Live your Life
by ZoeSowy
Summary: Quinn is in love with Sam. Sam is being really sick and Quinn want to help him. This is a story with a lot of Drama, expecting but unexpexting things, love and hope. The story will be updated everyday, once or maybe twice. I try it to do as much as possible! :
1. Quinn visiting Sam

**Hey, what nice to have you here! I hope your are going to read this story.**

**This is my very first fanfiction, so excuse me for the mistakes especially with grammar, because I'm Dutch. So Here's a little summary about my story.**

**Quinn is in love with Sam, but Sam doesn't know yet. When Sam hasn't been on school for a pretty long time, Quinn is worried and goes to his house to visit him. She just heard Sam REALLY doesn't feel well at all and is afraid to go the doctor. Later they will find out what he has and what is going to happen. So enjoy the first chapter!**

Quinn knocks on the door of the Evans house. * Ms. Evans opens the door* "Hello, Quinn what nice to have you here! Sam is being sick all week" Ms. Evans said. "Can I go and visit him, I have something for him? " Quinn said with a shy expression on her face. "You have to be really quiet then, he might be asleep."

"Hello Quinn! What are you doing here?" Sam said while laying in his bed. "I was a little bit worried about you Sam, you haven't been to school for 2 weeks!" Quinn said softly. "I know, I'm sick." Sam tries to sit up straight, but grabs his chest because of a jolt of pain, he groans a bit and continues laying on the side of his body. "Sam I brought a fruit basket for you, do you want some?" Quinn said. "That's so sweet of you, thankyou so much." Sam said carefully. Sam is coughing really loud and then tries to sit up straight again, he falls down on his bed and is crying softly. "What's the matter, Sam? Are you alright?"Quinn called with a worried expression on her face. "Honestly, I've never felt so bad, the pain in my chest is unbearable."

"We really need so call a doctor for you Sam, does your parents know about this?" Quinn called. "Noooo, I don't want my parents to know, I'm afraid for the doctor., I don't wanna go!" Sam said angry. "I'm going to get your mother, keep calm Sam, everything will be alright."

"Sam, Quinn told me everything, I want you to be honest? How do you feel and where are you afraid of? Ms. Evans said while holding her sons hand. "Mom, I really feel bad, I'm just afraid to go to the doctor or hospital, what if I have something really worse?" Sam called. "The doctor doesn't do bad things to you, he just makes you to feel better."Ms. Evans said while looking at her son coughing and seeing his face convulsing of pain. "Mom? Can you call the doctor to come here?" Sam said softly. "Off course I can sweetheart, I'm now going to call the doctor, Quinn is staying with you."

**So this was the first chapter, I will be updating the next chapter soon!**

**What you can expect: Some little drama, love, crying and pain.**

**Also the doctor is going to visit and tells him whats wrong. **

**I hope you enjoyed , the first but boring chapter!**


	2. In the hospital

**So here's the second chapter! Thankyou all so much for reading and visiting it.**

**I hope you are going to enjoy this, this is more drama!**

"Hello Sam Evans, what kind of complaints do you have?" The doctor said. "I don't know, I have a lot of pain in my chest and can't sit straight up or stand up, without having pain, I've never felt THAT bad and I really can't stand it anymore."Sam said, while crying, tears all over his face, Quinn looked at him and said "Don't cry Sammy, everything will be alright, the doctor will take a look at you."

As soon as the doctor was done talking he asked for to have a little talk with.

He looked very serious and Sam was almost freaking out, he just really had a bad feeling.

"Don't worry sweetheart, the doctor is just going to explain me something, it is okay."

When they came back, the doctor explained it to Sam. "Sam, we still don't know what is going on with you, we just want to make sure, that we don't make mistakes. You need to go to the hospital for some research it won't hurt." The doctor said. "I'm going to call the hospital and you can go to there with your parents or girlfriend." "She is just a friend." Sam said. "You don't have to go with me Quinn, only if you want to."No, Sam, I'm staying with you, I want to be there for you." Quinn said full of hope. "That's so sweet of you."

While Sam, Quinn, Ms. and are waiting in the waitingroom, Sam is being really nervous. "Sam Evans." A doctor called. This time it was a different doctor specialized for researches. "Hello, Sam don't be worried what I'm going to do won't hurt, you just have to be quiet." The doctor looked really weird and asked another doctor for help. The doctor said: "We found an unusual spot near your heart, we can't find out what it is so you have to go trhough a scan, this looks really scary, but it really isn't. wait in the waitingroom till it is your turn, we will call you." The family returned to the waiting room.

30 minutes later, they had to walk with an assistant. "Here it is, I'm sorry to say, but you can bring one person with you , otherwise it is really busy, it is a small room." The assistant said.

"Quinn, do you want to go with me?" Sam said, with a worried but also scared expression. "Off course I will." As soon as they were done with the scan, Quinn and Sam had to wait in the room. Sam was laying in a bed and was crying. "Whats wrong Sam, did it hurt?" "No, I just don't have a good feeling about it." "Don't worry."Quinn said.

The doctor made a hand signal to Sam and Quinn and they listened to the doctor. "Sam, the other doctor is having a chat with your parents, we found out whats wrong with you, you will hear it from the other doctor, but for now, we want you to stay in bed and have some rest."

Come with me, when Sam's parents came into the room, they hugged Sam very tightly.

Sam didn't know what was going on yet and was in shock, he was sleeping, but now he really wanted to know what was going on, his parents were crying and Quinn looked worried, she also didn't know what was going on. "Sam, as we already told you , we found a little spot near your heart, it is really small, but it can hurt a lot. The spot in malignant, that means it can grow bigger and bigger very fast, this can happen in minutes, hours, days, weeks but also in years. We want to solve this as soon as possible, we have a radiationprogramm for you, and will do this exactly about a week." Sam looked straight forward and was thinking, he said nothing and tried no to cry. "Does this mean, Sam has… cancer?"Quinn asked.

"It is not really cancer, it is a form of cancer, but less worse. We don't want you to worry about this, off course it is a big shock, but we know how to do this and we have a lot of experience with this kind of things." The doctor said. "Am I going to die doctor?" Sam said softly "Theirs is 99% of survivings chance, don't worry." "Do I have to stay in the hospital?" Sam asked again. "No you don't have to, the situation is a sort of good, you can always go to here, when you don't feel well or have questions, next week when your first cure is, you have to stay one day like every cure. That means you have to stay once a week and the rest of the week you can go to school if you have energy."

**So this was really shocky! The next chapter is going to be less dramatical, its more romantic and a lot of friendship. I hope you liked it and want to read the next chapter ;)**


	3. The Choirroom

Paste your docum

**Hello, here I am again! Thankyou for visitors and vieuwers!**

**I already have a lot in just one day! And a follower and revieuws! Thankyou!**

**I try to update at least 3 times a week. If I have time. For now I have time though.**

**So here's Chapter 3!**

"Mom, I really wanna go to school, but I don't feel like walking." "Uhmmm, do you want a wheelchair sweetheart?" said. "A wheelchair? I'm not paralyzed or sick!" Sam said. "Sweethear, you have accept you are sick and don't be afraid, and you don't have to be paralyzed to use a wheelchair."" "Well okay then, I just wanna go to school."

At school

Sam comes into the school, well figuring out how is wheelchair works. Quinn sees him and helps him. "Hey Sam, where did you get this wheelchair, can't you walk?" Quinn said. "Yes, I can walk but it really hurts, and I wanted to go to school, to tell everyone even though I don't have the energy." Sam said. "Come lets go to Glee club, do I have to push you?"

" Uhmm, yes I don't know how this damn stupid chair works!" Sam said angry. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon, just like I did when I was paralyzed."

"SAM WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MAN!" Puck called. Everyone was looking shocked at Sam and were standing around him. "Please leave him alone for a little while." Quinn said.

When walked into the choir room, he looked shocked at Sam. "Sam, what happened? Are you okay?" Mr. Shuester said. "I'm allright ." "No you are not, Sam, you know it." Quinn said. "Mr. Shue, may I tell the club something?" "Off course you can Sam! Are you sure you are okay!" "Yes I am!"

"Hey guys, I guess you are all wondering why I am in this wheelchair. I am not paralyzed or something like that. I can walk and do everything I want, but.." While Sam was saying something, Santana called through the class "Why do you use that chair then Trouthy mouth?" "Santana, zip it!"Mr. Shue said. Sam continued telling. "but…. I have been very sick, well I'm still very sick." He looked at Quinn , while there were tears all over Quinn's face. "Well.. I have cancer…"Sam said softly and didn't look up, he tried to stand up, but he got a lot of pain and continued sitting in his wheelchair. He still didn't look up. "It is not that bad, I just don't have much energy and the doctors said they can handle it easily. I am able to go to school, but I won't go to school so much. I will have a chemotherapy once a week and sleep one day a week in the hospital, I'm sure everything will be allright." Sam looked up as soon as he was done talking. "We love you Sam, I don't know what to say! What can we do to you to make you happy?" Rachel said. "I am happy Rachel, I didn't change I'm the same Sam as before! I love you guys too!" Sam said with a smile on his face. Everyone was crying, even Brittany. She didn't even know the meaning of cancer.

**I know my chapters are pretty short, but that makes the story more excited!**

**I already started with the next chapter, so it will be u[dated soon!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and feel the tension of the story.**

**I really love Sam's positivm and the way Quinn is there for Sam. She just doesn't dare yet. They aren't a couple, incase you were wondering. The other character will also be addressed in this story. **

**Love! Zoë**

ent here...


	4. First Chemotherapy

**Thankyou all so much for visiting! I already have pretty much visitors in 2 days!**

**And vieuws! Lol. I hope you all like this story and wanna review, follow or favourite!**

**So here's the next chapter!**

"MOM!" Sam shouted from his bed. "Yes, darling whats wrong?" Ms. Evans replied very fast, she was really worried about her son and has been crying all week. Sam didn't know though, she doesn't want Sam to know. "Mom, I really don't feel well and I'm really nervous for my chemotherapy tomorrow. I don't feel like going to school today and I hate that stupid wheelchair. Everyone is staring at me and I can't handle that chair. I don't want to explain it to everyone and I just don't want to feel all this pain anymore. I want it to be over. I have been positive all week, but its just one day for my therapy and I really don't want to, what if it doesn't work mom?" Sam said, while crying. Ms. Evans wipes away his tears. "Sam, I will be there for you, this is the best option. It can hurt at the first moment but after a day the pain is gona and your tumor won't grow that fast anymore. I know you are worried, but we can't do anything. Only the doctors can, the only thing we can do it be there for you and love you and you know we do that." Ms. Evans said where striking Sam's blonde hair. Sam was crying louder and louder. Ms. Evans didn't know what to do, until she heard the bell ringing. "I think its dad, he forgot his keys again, wait a minute Sam." Ms. Evans walked downstairs to open the door. "Oh hello, Quinn, I think you are searching Sam right?" "Yes. Ms. Evans can I go to him?" Quinn asked. "Yes, you can, but don't worry. He is really upset and nervous." "Is he okay?"Quinn asked with a worried expression on her face. "I don't know Quinn, we can't feel his pain and he can't explain it… I'm just really worried about my baby." Ms. Evans said while Quinn letting in. Quinn walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Dad? Mom?" Sam said softly. "Sam?" Quinn said. "Quinn! Hey Quinn what are you doing here?" Sam said a little bit happy. "I wanted to visit you, do you feel going to school today Sam?" "No, not really, I don't want that wheelchair I can walk!" Sam said with a desperate expression on his face. "Sam, I know you don't want to be in that chair, but your health is number one and not goodlooking in that chair. If it is going better with you, maybe you can walk a few steps or maybe short distances." Quinn said. "I know, I know, I am feeling really really bad today, I can't take it anymore."Sam mumbles. "Do you want to go the hospital Sam? " "uhmm.. I don't know." "I think that will be better." "Well okay then, Sam mumbles, do you wanna help me?" Quinn helped Sam to go off stairs and get in his chair, they went to the hospital with .

"Hello Sam Evans, who are you searching for?" the woman at the reception said. "I'm searching for sir." Sam said friendly. "Hallway 34, room 56."

Sam and Ms. Evans went to the . The doctor asked Sam for what was wrong and Sam told him, he didn't feel well and had a big pressure. Quinn already left, she had to go to school. The doctors did some research and were finding out what was wrong with him.

_School._

"Hey Fabray, where is Sam?" Rachel asked. "Sam, doesn't feel well today and is being nervous for his chemotherapy for tomorrow. We brought him to the hospital." Quinn explained to Rachel and Glee club. "Is it really going that bad with Sam? Chemotherapy?" Artie asked. "Yes, I have never seen him like this before. Don't expect Sam to be at school this week. Tommorow he has his therapy and he probably have to stay till Wednesday." Quinn continued explaining. "We need to be very nice and supportive, he was really upset this morning and couldn't take it anymore." Everyone looked worried, but they had to go further with class. Everyone was thinking about Sam.

_Hospital_

" can we please talk to you for a little while? " Dr. Johnson asked. Ms. Evans looked at her son and saw he was asleep. "Okay" "We did a little scan, and found out that the size of the tumor has increased with 5,7 mm. This means we have to do the chemotherapy now, because it is growing faster and faster, the chemotherapy affects the growspeed and it will slow it down. We have to do it now or it will be way bigger tommorw." Dr. Johnson explained. didn't know what to say and was crying. "My poor baby."She said softly and had to wait in the waitingroom. The doctors did the chemotherapy and as soon as it was done they brought him to his room in the hospital. "Ms. And Mr. Evans had been waiting next to Sams bed until he woke up. He didn't have any energy and was sleeping almost all day.

_2 days later in the hospital_

"Hello mom, I'm feeling surpisely good and happy today!" Sam said with a big smile on his face. He could already sit straight up in his bed and had some more energy than last week. "That's really good son, we love you" said. "Can I go to home already mom?"

"We have to wait, till the doctors say it, they are doing some research it the therapy affects the tumor and if it works out good." Ms. Evans explained. "I think I can walk already, mom I really wanna go!" Sam said really happy. "Sam, don't be too excited, you haven't even tried it." Mr. Evans said. "I just feel I can do it."

Dr. Johnson came and sat next to Sams bed. "Sam, we have good news for you! The therapy really works on your body and decreased the growspeed of the tumor. You can go to house and even school if you feel like doing it. You still have a be in your wheelchair if you have a pressure on your chest, but for now it is going really good. Keep calm boy" the doctor said happy to Sam. "Thankyou so much doctor! Actually.. this hospital feels like my second home for now." "It is your second home for now, you have to be a lot in the hospital and if you are not feeling well or have any questions you always can come and visit us. You feel like you are our son and we care about you." "Thanks doctor!"

**This was chapter 4! It was a really long chapter. It is going better and better with Sam, but is it still going to be better? Or is it gonna be worse? We don't know. You will read it in the next chapters.**

**The next chapter will be very surprisingly.**

**Love! Zoë**


	5. Pigheaded Sammy

**Yet another chapter, I guess I have loads of time in the evening, because the first 4 weeks of the summer vacation were very busyyyyy! But now I have a lot of time, so I probably will update it everyday once or twice or even more if it works out very well.**

**I saw me andmy computer (autocorrect) made a few mistakes, but I can't change it for some reasons, so I apologize for that. I have the whole story devised and its gonna be very tense and excited. I won't tell you anything.. maybe on the end of each chapter, but I didn't write it yet. Its just in my head. For all of you: Thankyou for the reviews and visting and I hope you guys are gonna follow me or favourite. Thanks!**

**P.s. The chapters are gonna be longer than before. I thought the previous ones were very short.**

_At home_

"Sam, eat your dinner. You have to eat to get energy." said. "Mom, this shit gros!" Sam called with and looked away. "Come on Sam, you used to like and Stacey is also eating, she is just 8! Either Shay does." (Sam's brother and sister.) said. "It is very nice Sammy." Stacey said with her mouth full of food. "Eat with your mouth closed Stacey." "Okay…. Mom." Stacey mumbled. "Sam, you must remain seated until you're done eating, you haven't eaten anything today." "Mom..?" Shay asked "Yes, little boy?" Ms. Evans said. "Sammy has to stay seated he can't even walk.." Shay said, he didn't understand what Sam had or what he felt. "That's not nice to say Shay, he can't do anything about it." said while striking Shay's blonde curly hair. "I CAN WALK! What do you all have today!?" Sam shouted and stood up, he wanted to walk away but after three steps he fell on the ground. "Sam! Are you okay?!" asked he sat next to Sam, Sam was laying on the ground. "Leave me alone, I wanna go to my room now." lifted his son to his room and they left him alone for a hour or something.

Sam's dad knocked on the door. "Sam? Are you asleep?" "No, I'm not dad." Sam said soft. "Can I get in?" "Yeah sure."Sam said. He was playing a game while listening music. "I'm sorry Sam for being so rude to you, we are all sorry. We are just very worried about you and want you to feel good and be happy." explained while striking Sam's wild blond hair. "I know dad, I'm also sorry. I didn't have to scream and just had to eat." Sam said with a pokerface. "We don't know what you feel boy, if you don't feel like eating, you better not eat. You just don't have to be so angry anymore and pigheaded. You have to accept as long as the tumor is not so small and you have a pressure on your chest and feel pain you can't walk. Energy is also really important. If you feel good and don't have any pain you can walk small distances we can try it together." said. "I always feel a pressure dad, I even forgot how it was to NOT feel pain. I wanna go back to that time."Sam said. "I know darling but the tum.." "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID TUMOR?" Sam shouted, he started crying very loud and turned in his bed. Tears were all over his face and he hided himself under the blanket. "Sorry, Sam. I apologize." "It is okay dad"Sam said very softly and unclear. He was still crying. "I think it is better to get some sleep, and not go to school tomorrow sweetheart."Mr. Evans said. "I am going to sleep dad and I'm going to school tomorrow." Sam said. "Okay, sleep tight." Sam's dad gave him a kiss on his mouth and walked away.

Sam woke up very early this morning and was feeling suprisly good. He still had pain, but less than normal. He didn't want to wake up anyone to help him and decided to go downstairs all alone. He first needed to stand up and it went very smoothly. He walked to the door and felt pain. It was the same pain he had when he was just sitting and laying in his bed and it was less as he was walking normally. He had a big smile on his face and took some little rests, but it went very well. As soon as he was downstairs he actually had to go to school. Sam was being pigheaded again and went with the schoolbus. He left his wheelchair at home and though he could do without it one day…

"Hello Sam, since when do you go with the schoolbus and where did your wheelchair go?" Artie said. "Uhmm.. it didn't go anywhere, I just wanted to go walking today. I'm feeling better! Everything is allright!" Sam said with a big smile on his face. "Are you sure? It can also be for short duration." Artie asked, "No Artie! I'm sure it is not. I'm better! I don't feel anything!" Sam called happyily. "Are you sure?" Artie asked again. "Yes, well I still have pain when I sit or lay, but its less and when I walk I can handle the pain this time and I'm not crying though. It must be good." Sam said undoubtedly. "Okay, if you know it, its okay. I just don't think you are right. You are so pigheaded Sam as always. Silly J" Artie said with a smile on his face.

_On school_

Sam walked really slowly through the hallway. Everyone was looking at him. "Hey Evans! Are you better already?" a random person said. "Yes I am!" Sam shouted with a smile on his face. He walked very proudly the choir room in and was smizing. He still felt pain but not soo much. He felt like he had a lot of energy. "Wow, hey Sam! What good to see you so happy! And you can walk! I'm so happy! How do you feel?" Quinn asked. Everyone was looking and listening to Sam. "I think my tumor is gone guys! I'm so happy! I feel like I'm even better than Luke Skywalker from Starwars! I woke up and just felt a little pain, and I walked downstairs by myself!" Sam told everyone. Mr. Shue heard it and said"I'm so happy for you Sam, but the tumor isn't gone. Don't judge too early. It can't just be gone. It might have uhhh… a little sleep." explained to Sam. Everyone knew Sam was not the smartest one of everyone. "Artie, you should also try to come out of your wheelchair. Quinn did, I did, so now its your turn!" Sam said happy! "Uhm.. Sam I don't think it's a good idea." Blaine said. "I'm agree with hair-gelled ex-warbler." Artie said. "I can't just come out of my wheelchair, I'm paralyzed since I was 5 and that won't change either." Artie explained. He looked at Sam and Sam was crying. "I'm sooo sorry for you Artie, I didn't know. I just thought you could walk one day. I didn't know you had so much pain and I think I'm living the good life compared to you." Sam said with tears in his face. "Aww Sammy, I don't have any pain. I know you have.. a lot. But I don't feel anything. Its okay." Artie said and hugged Sam afterwards.

"Hey Sam, know you are feeling very happy and good today. Uhm.. do you want to sing a song with me?" Blaine asked. "Blaine? You wanna sing with me? I thought you'd never asked! You are one of the best in Glee club and we almost never talk.. I feel so honored." Sam said. "Haha, Sam. Your voice is great! Come let's go to the auditorium. "Blaine.. I don't know what to say.. but actually my pain is back and its being worse. Do you want to help me? Please. I still wanna sing with you." Sam said well he looked down. He just couldn't understand and was being upset. All this happiness was gone! He felt so happy and lucky a little time ago and now he's feeling worse. He secretly wished he never had been so pigheaded and just brought that stupid chair with him. "Oh Sam.. I'm so sorry for you. We can do it another time."Blaine said. He looked with his big puppy eyes at Sam and wanted to give him a hug. Sam looked at his eyes and couldn't say no. "Wait! I wanna do it now. We can sing a calm number together. What do you think of True colors? I never sang that song.." Sam asked to Blaine. "Are you sure Sam?" "Yes I am!"

Sam and Blaine went to the auditorium. Blaine helped Sam with the stairs and they were sitting on the stage. When Sam sang the first chorus, Blaine did the second one. Sam was trying to get ready for the third but he felt a huge jolt of pain. He grabbed his chest and made some weird noises. He layed down on stage and didn't know what to do. Blaine startled and helped Sam. As soon as Sam was a little bit he started crying and Blaine offered him his shoulder. "Sam, I'm gonna bring you to the hospital. I don't think this is a good thing. Come with me I'll get you in the car." Blaine said while striking Sam's back. "But.. but you can't even drive." Sam said softly. "I know how to drive, I just don't have a license. This has to be done Sam. I don't know how to get you there. So get on my back. I will lift you to the car." Blaine said. "But Blaine.. that looks weird. I will look like a baby." Sam said with a little smile on his face. "So what?!" Blaine called and got Sam on his back to the car.

_In the hospital after doing research._

"Hey Sam, we have something to tell you. Your tumor stopped growing this morning and had a little sleep, like your teacher said. But when the tumor woke up it went growing faster. That's why you had so much pain. The tumor is not bigger than it has to be, because of the little stop but we think we have to let you stay in the hospital." Dr. Johnson said to Sam. "Did this happened more often by other people?" Sam asked soft. "No, we didn't have this problem so far Sam." Dr. Johnson said and walked away. Sam started sleeping and was being really scared.

**This was chapter 5! It was longer than usual and I will make the next chapter also circa as long as this one. I hope you liked it!**

**Love Zoë! x**


	6. Sam s official girlfriend

**I know the main characters are Sam and Quinn. So I need to do some more Fabrevans.**

**Here it comes! Wieeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 6! Review, Follow or favourite please!**

_In the hospital_

Quinn walks into the hospital to the reception. "Hello, who are you searching for?" The woman at the reception asks. "I'm searching for Sam Evans." Quinn says friendly. "Sam Evans… let me see." The woman at the reception looks up Sam Evans on her computer and says. "Sam Evans, yes it is a visit hour, but he only has a few minutes. His situation is really bad." The woman of the reception says. "Can I go to him?" Quinn says softly. " Yes, you can. Be very quiet and if he is asleep let him sleep. Room 38, hallway 8. They brought him to another special section." "Thanks" Quinn said. She was really in shock and haven't seen Sam for more than a week. She didn't know it was going that bad with him.

When Quinn walked into Sams room, she saw his room was very big. A lot of equipment. She walks to Sam's bed. She was really shocked when she saw Sam. He looked very bad and had infusions and tubs everywhere. He was asleep and there was no doctor present. Quinn decided to wait 'till Sam woke up.

After 20 minutes Sam slowly opened his eyes. He looked very tired and didn't say anything for 5 minutes. "Quinn… Are you Quinn?" Sam said very weakly. "Sam, Yes I am Quinn!" Quinn said with a sigh of relief. She didn't know what to say and waited until Sam said something. She was striking her hand over Sams head and in his hair. With her other hand she holded his hand softly. "What are you doing here? Why are we here?" Sam said very soft. "I'm here, because I miss you Sammy and we are in the hospital remember?" Quinn said. "Oh yes, how could I forget, what are all these things? Where is everybody? I wanna see them!" Sam tried to say, very very weakly. "This are tubes and infusions Sam, to take care of you and everyone is at school." Quinn explained. "Why am I not at school?" Sam said while his face departs from the pain. "I will ask them to come and visit this week." "Sam, I want to tell you something." Quinn said softly. "What is it Quinn?" Sam asked curious. "I… I love you. Not just as a friend or because I care about you, but because I'm in love with you. I love you more than a friend…"Quinn said. She didn't look at Sams eyes, because she didn't know if he loved her back. "Come here Quinn, come and sit on my bed. I love you too. I was afraid to tell because I thought you didn't like me as… more than a friend. And when I got sick. I thought you didn't want to be with a sick person." Sam said with a lot of effort. Sam tried to sit, but he really couldn't. He even couldn't lift his hand. "Can you give me a hug Quinn? I can't give you a hug.."Sam said sadly. "Off course I can!" Quinn hugged Sam very careful. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"Sam asked. "Yes off course I will!" Quinn said happy.

walked into Sam's room. "Hello Sam, how do you feel? You have been sleeping for 15 hours and was just a few minutes awake." said. "What's wrong with me? Why am I in the hospital and why can't I even lift my hand? When can I go home?" Sam asked desperately. "The tumor became very big Sam, I think you might have amnesia but everything will be allright. We found another therapy for you. Its not a chemotherapy but a harder one. Your hair will not fall out from this, so it can grow a bit longer. You are lucky not all your hair is wanna do this therapy as soon as possible, so after visiting hour. Are you okay with that Sam?" said. "I have no idea what you are saying. " Sam said. "Its okay Sam, we know you are not really smart at this subject."Quinn said with a smile.

"Where are mom , dad, Stacy and Shay? I wanna see Stacey and Shay."Sam said. "Do you feel good enough to see them?" Quinn asked. She saw he tried to be as normal as possible, he had a a lot of pain. "Yes, I am." Sam said. Okay the doctors is going to get them.

"Sammy!" Sam turned his head. He couldn't life his head yet. 2 little kids were running into his room. One 8-year old girl with big blue/green eyes, she was wearing 2 braids in her hair and a smaller 4-year old boy with light blonde hair with curls. "Hello Sammy! I missed you so much!" Shay said. He climbed on Sam's bed and wanted to sit on him. Sam tried to scream a bit because he had a lot of pain there. "Shay! You can't sit on Sammy!" Quinn called. "We can always sit on Sammy, we always play around with him."Stacy said with a sad expression on her face and started crying. "Whats wrong with you Sammy? You look so different and never play with us anymore. We never play soccer or play with the dolls!"Stacey and Shay said. Shay was also crying and Sam didn't know what to say. "Guys, Sammy is sick. He is sicker than you expected, he really wants to play with you guys but he can't." Quinn explained to the 2 little kids. "As soon as I'm feeling better I'm going to play with the dolls and play around with you." Sam said. "Where are all those tubs for? They are in your body Sammy!" Stacey asked and looked overwhelmed at the tubs. "I don't know Stace, but you have you can't touch them I guess." Sam said. Dr Johnson came into Sams room to bring the little kids back. Quinn was also leaving, she had to go to school. "Bye Sammy we love you."Stacey and Shay gave Sam a big kiss on his mouth and Quinn also gave him a big kiss.

**Aww I love Fabrevans so much! They should be together forever and always!**

**This was a pretty short chapter though.**

**I already started writing the next chapter, so tomorrow I probably will update 2 chapters,just like I did today! Please Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**Love Zoë**


	7. Klaine's visit

**I already planned until chapter 25. I didn't wrote it yet, I only wrote notes what will happen and stuff like that. Its going to be very very unexpected! Buts that me. Its going to be very dramatical!**

_At school_

Quinn was walking in the hallway. She didn't know if she was happy because Sam was her boyfriend or if she was sad, because Sam was really sick. Secretly she knew everything would be alright with Sam, but they had to struggle through a really hard period. She was always there for Sam and had been visiting every free period she had. She made her homework next to his bed and skipped dancing classes. She tried to smile, but she just couldn't smile. She had been thinking the same all the time. Why have this to happen to Sam? Why?

"Hey Sam, I actually had been wondering how it was going with Sam. I brought him to the hospital but he never called back or even texted me anymore." Blaine said. "Sam's situation is really bad. He can't have much visitors and doesn't have energy at all. He looks very bad and is really thin and pallid. He has invusions and tubes everywhere and gets a lot of medicines. He barely could move or talk. It was really shocking and harrowing to see." Quinn said and tried not to cry. Blaine offered her a shoulder and they cried together. "I feel so bad for Sammy, he really doesn't deserve this." Blaine said. When the bell rang Quinn and Blaine both walked to their room. Blaine texted Kurt: -Its going really bad with Sam, Quinn told me. Shall we go visit him after doing some shopping for him? I have a great idea.-

Kurt immediately texted back – I don't know what you are planning, but I also have an idea.-

_Choir room_

In the choir room Quinn explained everything to Glee club. She didn't look up and Blaine was supporting her. When she looked up and said "I want to do the best for my boyfriend and want him to feel as happy as possible." With a lot of tears al over her face. She saw everyone was hugging and comforting each other and were crying. Blaine grabbed Quinns hand and went to Kurt to comfort each other. was also crying and went to the teachers room to leave the kids alone for a sec.

"Kurt, do you think we need to buy the lightsaber or Luke Skywalker shirt?" Blaine asked. "I don't know, the color will look good on him. We should buy everything and buy some Starwars DVD's and Videogames. He is gonna like this soo much!" Kurt said happy. "Well, I'll buy this pajama's for him." Blaine said. "Its going to be a Starwars packet."

When Kurt and Blaine payed off the stuff they went to the hospital.

_Sam's room_

"Hello Sam, are you awake?" Kurt said slowly and softly. They looked at Sam. There were doctors sitting around him and were exploring Sam's body. "Wait a few minutes guys." said, he already met Blaine so Blaine knew he could trust him. Kurt was looking at Sam. He was very very thin and wan. He had a few invusions in both of his hand. One in his nose, a few on his arm and upperarm. He had a lot of equipment around his bed and a device where you could see his heartbeat on. His heartbeat was alright.

"Blaine? You can come in. You have to wait 'till he wakes up and be very calm." Dr Johnson said. "Okay doctor." Blaine and Kurt walked to Sam's bed holding their hands and were waiting till he woke up. They didn't say anything. Just looking at Sam and at each other and holding their hands tightly. After a hour Sam opened his eyes.. he didn't noticed Klaine was sitting next to him. He tried to sit up straight but felt a huge jolt of pain. He pushed the botton next to his bed and 2 doctors were coming. Blaine stood up and said! "Its okay he didn't notice we were sitting here, he wanted to sit up straight and we thought everything was alright." Kurt filled him " We apologize." "Its alright guys." The doctors walked away and Sam said, very soft and slowly. "Why are you here?" "We want to be with you Sam and support you, we brought something for you." Kurt said. He gave him his Starwars packet and showed 1 for 1 what they bought for him. Sam smized with his eyes, but he couldn't laugh. It was too much for him "Aww thankyou so much guys! Give me a hug!" Sam said very weakly. Blaine and Kurt gave Sam carefully a hug and Blaine started singing the first chorus of True colors and Kurt did the second one and so on. Sam was looking and listening and on the end he smiled. He was really happy but after 30 minutes he fell asleep. Kurt and Blaine gave him a kiss on his check and went away.

**Love Zoë**


	8. Back Home!

**I know I didn't update it yesterday. I wasn't able to be on the internet all day long, so I couldn't update it. My update on Wednesday was really bad. I didn't really finished the chapter as planned, so I guess this will be a bigger chapter. This chapter will be good at the end. Just saying. In other news! I have over 1000 vieuws! J**

"Hey Britt, why are you crying?" Santana asked when she saw Brittany crying by her locker. "Lord Tubbington texted me. He said that he felt it was not going well with Sam." Brittany said very seriously. "Can Lord Tubbinton text? And how do you know his feelings are right?" Santana said.. she was pretty confused. "Lord Tubbinton is not just a cat San. His feelings are always right and he isn't on drugs anymore. I trust him." Brittany said, she still had tears all over her face. "Okay I believe you." Santana said, even though she didn't really believe it. "I just really wanna visit Sam and be there for him." Santana was thinking.. and said "Britt, I believe Lord Tubbington can text, but I don't really think his feelings are right. I don't wanna visit Trouthy Mouth. The last time he was on school he just walked and was very happy. I don't think he is that sick. I'm tired of his exaggerated demeanor." Santana called. "I can't believe you are being so selfish! Its just one hour to go to him and I think he would really like it! I wanna be there for Sammy, just like everyone else!" Brittany called and cried at the same time. "He is not THAT sick Britt! Really!" Santana called while Brittany ran away.

_In the shop in the hospital_

"Finn, do you really think Sam likes Justin Bieber magazines?" Rachel said. They wanted to buy a gift for Sam, but they really didn't know what to buy. "Off course, he said to me he would go gay for Justin and Luke." Finn said. "Who the hell is Luke?" Rachel called. "Luke Skywalker silly! The animated movie, he is hotter in animation. I agree with him." "Really Finn? You would go gay for an animated hunter?" Rachel asked. "No I'm not going gay for him, but Sam would. And he is not a hunter! He is pretty hot." "Okay, I'm ending this conversation, lets buy all those Justin Bieber magazines." Rachel said. When Finchel paid for the magazines they went to Sam's room. Kurt texted them the roomnumber and hallway. He warned them Sam might be asleep, but he surprisingly he was not.

"Hey guys!" Sam said. He turned his head and looked better than a week ago. He still had a lot of medicines, invusions and tubes and had to get every 30 minutes some new medicines. There was a timetable next to his bed and the visitors needed to help him. An alarmclock went. Rachel and Finn were in shock. "What's happening Sam! Are you okay?" Rachel called. "Yeah, I'm okay, I only need new medicines. You only need to squeeze that little sachet. Don't look at my stupid face then, because something is pumped in my body and that hurts." Sam said with a lot of effort. Finn squeezed the sachet and Sam's face cramped because of the pain. "I'm so sorry dude! Did I do it wrong?" Finn said. "No you didn't, thanks" Sam said. "How do you feel Sammy?" Rachel asked. "To be honest, a week ago I felt like I was slowly dying. Now I'm getting better and better. I have a new therapy, it hurts more, but its also feels like it works, kinda." Sam said, he took a while to say that, he still couldn't really say things fluently. "Sam, we know you are a big Belieber so we bought some Justin Bieber magazines! I hope you are gonna enjoy it! If you can read.." Finn told. "Thankyou so much guys! I wanted to ask my parents to buy it for me… but that'd be really awkward." Sam started laughing, he was pretty surprised by the fact he could laugh so hard. "Well at least you look really good! Have fun reading! Haha" Rachel and Finn said. "Well..uh I don't think I can read. I'm so bored. I'm almost always sleeping and if I'm awake. I can't do things I used to do. Like playing computer games or watching tv, or reading. I couldn't even lift my hand. Now I can a little bit, well uh sometimes, but I'm already glad I can talk. I haven't been out of this damn bed for ages, at least it feels like I haven't." Sam told Finn and Rachel, he was crying softly. "I'm sure you will be better soon, you have to struggle through a really hard period, but atleast you have a lot of friends that are there for you, your parents, Quinn and your family." Rachel said, she wanted to cheer Sam a bit up. "You are right, I love you guys! I can't wait to go to home again!" Sam said with a smile on his face. He tried to life his left hand and it worked! "I can lift my hands! Finally! Give me a hug guys! I love you!"He gave them a very big hug. "We love you too Sammy! Keep calm!" "Bye guys!"

_2 weekss later_

Sam was laying in his bed, he was feeling really good. His therapy worked really good, he came out of his bed yesterday, with a lot of help though, but he could sit in the wheelchair and he was very happy. He could move everything very good and got energy back. Sam was very bored, he didn't feel like sleeping as always, so he decided to go in his wheelchair without help. After trying and with a lot of effort he was in his wheelchair! With a big smile he rolled out his room, to the elevator and went to the room where his parents used to be. He opened the door and saw his parents were having a meeting with some doctors. Sam's face distracted… he thought there was something really bad. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you talking about?" Sam called through the room. His parents turned "Sammy? How did you come here?" said. "All by myself dad! I'm so happy!" Sam said. "Oooh I'm so proud! Did you have a lot of pain?" Ms. Evans asked with a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry mom, its okay." Sam said. He was still smiling. The doctors came to him and offered him a place on the table. "Sam, we were discussing something about you with your decided that you can go home again. You will not be able to live in your own room, associated with the stairs. You won't be able to walk the stairs with or without 'll get a special bed from the hospital with you and don't have to come back, unless there is a problem. You can go to school, one day a week, but not more, it just takes more energy. You are also getting some invusions in both of your hands and in your upperarm. Its against all the pain you might have and the medicines. It won't stop it, but it will makes it less worse." The doctor said, he wasn't done telling yet, but Sam said something : "So I don't need that ugly tube in my nose anymore?" Sam asked. "No Sam, not for now, its for breathing, but maybe you need in the future. For now you only need 3, so not 8." "Yay! Thankyou so much doctor! I can't wait to smell my own home and go to school!" Sam called.

_At home_

"Hello home! I missed you so much! Mom I need some Ice Coffee!" Sam said with a big smile on his face. "Are you sure you want Ice Coffee? From the Starbucks? That's not good for you…" said. "So what? It's a party today!" Sam called. "Its bedtime.. and we can also celebrate it tomorrow sweetheart." said. "No, I just want a Starbucks, I only drink water and healthy crap. Please mom? If we go together, Dad can make my bed ready…" Sam looked at his parents with huge puppy eyes. "I'm gonna scream." Sam said. "No Sam! Don't Stacey and Shay are asleep and if they come downstairs tomorrow it will be a big surprise!" said. "Well! Hurry! You guys need to go to the Starbucks!" said. "Yay!"

_At Starbucks_

"Hey Sammy! I haven't seen you in a very long time!" an employee from Starbucks said. He looked at Sam and didn't even noticed at the first sight he was in a chair and had invusions. He was about to ask what happened, but then thought… no Its better not to do it. "What do you want Sam?" "a Frappuchino please with Cream, what do you want mom?" Sam said. "Just a normal coffee." Ms. Evans said. "Mom? May I have something sweet, a strawberry cheesecake." Sam asked with puppy eyes again. "Sammy, stop with the puppy eyes. And yes you can take a slice, only because we have to celebrate something, but next time not, its really expensive and bad for your health." said with a smile."Ohyeah whatever. One normal coffee and a slice of strawberry cheesecake please." "Okay!" The employee said. "What do you have to celebrate if I may ask?" the employee asked. "Well.. I guess Sam wants to explain that." said. "Well.. I'm back from the hospital! And I can sit again!" Sam said with a big smile. The employee didn't know what Sam had, but he didn't ask it. "Well, I'm very happy for you! I hope you are better soon!" the employee said and gave the order to Sam. "Thanks! Actually I'm already better! 100% How much is it?" Sam asked. "Its for free today, since you have something to celebrate today!" "Thankyou so much Sir! And Sam isn't better yet, he just feels a little bit better, but that's because of his medicines." explained. "MOM! I am." Sam called. "Okay, what you want darling." Sam's mother pushed Sam to a table and they drank and ate. "Sam, I'm really proud of you! You survived the hardest period, it went worse than expected, but you are so strong." had happy tears in her face and gave Sam a kiss on his trouthy mouth. "Thanks mom, I'm also really happy! The only thing I need now is to get out of this stupid wheelchair and get lost of those invusions. I'm sure I will be totally better in a few weeks!" Sam looked at those invusions and got mad, he wanted to pull out the invusions. "SAM DON'T!" looked at Sam and Sam started crying. "Don't worry Sammy, everything will be alright. I know this invusions aint nice to look at, but if you pull them out, you'll get unbearable pain, that's not what you want." said. "I know mom, but if I look at those invusions. I get… I get the feeling I'm sick, it makes me look sick. I don't want that." Sam said while he looked down. "Sam, look in my eyes! You are sick, its not nice, we all know, but you really are, and this just has to do with it. You can't do anything about it. " Sam's mom gave Sam a big kiss and they went home.

**Sorry for my late update. I will probably update tomorrow.**

**Things you can expect in the next chapter:**

***Stacey and Shay**

***Some schoolparagraphs and a lot of singing**

***Quinn, Brittany and Klaine**

***Hospital**

**Love Zoë**


	9. Back in Glee Club

**Love Zoë**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! As always! It makes me happy!**

**Also thankyou for the PM's! Enjoy this chapter!**

Shay woke up and wanted to get some drink. He walked downstairs and saw a bed standing in the middle of the living room. He didn't want to look in the bed, so he decided to wake up Stacey. "Stace! Come downstairs! There is a bed!" Shay called. "A bed? What is in it? I'm scared!" Stacey said with a sleepy head. "Me too, that's why I called you. Let's go" Shay and Stacey went downstairs in their pyjamas. They walked quietly to the bed in the living room. Stacey lifts the blanket and sees Sam. "Sammy! You are back home! We missed you!" Shay and Stacey climbed on Sam's bed and kissed him. "Hey guys! I'm so happy to see you! In my own house!"Sam said with a smile on his face he hugged them and gave them a kiss.

" Goodmorning Sammy! How did you sleep in your own house?" asked while making breakfast for her son. "Great mom! Stacey and Shay woke me up, pretty early this morning, haha. It's okay though." Sam said with a smile on his face. "Yes, they told me, they were really really really happy!" She was also really happy to have her son back home. Sam was laughing. "Me too, mom. It's so nice to be back!" Sam called while eating his breakfast. "Ooh, I have to do your medicines sweetheart!" Ms. Evans walked to Sam and softly squeezed the sachtet that was attacted to one of his invusions. Sam's face cramped again, but he knew it was okay, because it happened all the time. "I can also do it myself mom, it is not that hard. It is only squeezing." Sam said. "Good." "Mom? When can I go to school again?" Sam asked. "I don't know Sammy. It depends on you, if you are feeling well next week you can go, but if you feel well about 3 weeks, you can go about 3 weeks." said. "I'm feeling well right now!" Sam called. "That's your definition for feeling well Sam. You have to be a little bit better for school, but everything is going really good right now." Sam's mother explained to Sam. "So, what do I have to do now? Being bored.." Sam asked with a weird expression on his face. "You need to have some rest, you can play computergames. Hang with Quinn when she comes back from school. Go shopping with me or someone else, they are loads of things to do Sam. Don't worry." Sam's mom said while striking his blonde hair. "You're right, I'm going to have so much fun. I love life mom! I love you!" Sam said with a huge smile on his face. "That's the right spirit! We all love you, Sammy!"

_2 weeks later_

Today was the day Sam finally could go back to school. He excited, fancy, but also a bit concerned. Most of all he was excited, he had been looking forward to this moment for 2 weeks and had a lot of energy. He couldn't wait to see everyone again and acted like an imbecile, but he had a reason to.

Quinn was knocking on the door. Sam went to it and opened the door. "Hello, Quinn!" Sam said with a happy face. Quinn hugged him and said "Hey Sam! Are you ready for your schoolday?" "Oh, sure I am!" Sam gave Quinn a big kiss on her mouth and Quinn pushed his wheelchair to school. Sam was still using those invusions, but he grew accustomed to it.

"Sam, I just want to say.. I am very proud of you. Everything you have endured and experienced. How you remain positive no matter what happens and how you kept so much strong. I love you so much Sam and I'm happy to do this for you and help you." Quinn said. Sam looked at her and said "I love you too Quinn. I love you more than you could ever think of. You are so beautiful from the inside and the outside and I also love how you remained positive. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanna hug you every single time I see you and want to kiss you, always. You are such a wonderful woman." Quinn and Sam kissed each other and gave a big hug. "Everything will be alright, in a few months or even weeks we are dancing together, you are 100% healed and everything is just like it was before, only better. Because we have each other.

_At school in the choir room_

Quinn walked into the choir room without Sam. "Hello guys! I have a big surprise! Guess who's coming back?" Quinn said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my god. Is it Bryan Ryan?" Puck said. "Nope, it is…." Quinn calls Sam and walks with him to the choir room "SAM EVANS!" Everyone smiled and went hugging Sam. They were very happy and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome Back Sammy!" Blaine shouted. "Thankyou so much guys!" Sam said with a smile on his face. Everyone was being happy, except for Santana. She was rolling her eyes and was not really happy, she didn't believe Sam was really sick. "Also guys. I want to sing a song. It is Maria by Justin Bieber. If you wanna join you may join.

Sam started singing the first chorus and everyone was listening full admiration. It was very beautiful. Quinn joined him with singing the second chorus and later everyone was singing along. Except for Santana, she just looked bored. Even sang along and when they were done singing everyone was clapping and hugging Sam.

"Thankyou so much guys! I truly love every single one of you and you're are great! I missed you so much!" Sam said, "We missed you too Sammy! We all love you!" Brittany said and was crying. "Off course we love you!" Blaine and Finn said. Everyone was agreeing with them. Sam looked like he was having the time of his life. He actually was having the time of his life! He saw how much people loved him and missed him and gave him a confidence-boost.

_At home_

"Hey Sweatheart. How was school?" Ms. Evans asked. "It was great! We sung a Justin Bieber song and everyone loves me mom! I love it!" Sam called with a smile on his face. He stood up very slow. His wheelchair was next to the couch and he sat on the couch without getting any help. "Wow! Sammy! That was great!" Shay called. He really looked up to his bigger brother and found everything awesome what he did. "Thankyou Shay. I'm so happy!" Sam said. "If you are happy, I am also happy!" Stacey said, she was playing with the dolls and had 2 little cute braids in her hair. She had blonce curly hair and was wearing a dress. Sam played with her and everyone was laughing and having fun, just like it was before.

_3 weeks later in the auditorium with Quinn._

"Hey Quinn!" Sam called. "Hey Sam! What's up?" Quinn asked. "I just wanted to tell you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are even better than Queen Apailana from Starwars the Clone Wars. The Queen of Naboo. I'm so proud of you and I wanna sing a song, its written for you and me." Sam grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing. Quinn sang along and they were smiling at each other. After Sam put away his guitar, he tried to stand up. He didn't know he had much energy and a tube came out of his arm. Quinn didn't notice it and went further singing. Sam was still trying to stand up and when he stood up, he fell down really hard from the stage. Quinn frightened and went screaming for help. Sam was outside consicious and as soon he came back, he started yelling and grabbed his arm. He was crying very loud and screaming. Quinn called the ambulance.

**Sorry for uploading very late. A lot of things happened and I haven't had a lot of time. I was very busy and its finally great weather over here! ( The Netherlands.) I hope you like my story and please review, follow or favourite. I'd appreciate it a lot and if you also have a fanficion I will review, follow and favourite yours back. **

**To be continued…**


	10. Fractured Arm and Good News

**Yet another chapter. It is really really hot right now. It's never hot here, stupid seaclimate, but now it's way too hot. Too hot to sit outside, but I'm sitting outside writing a chapter, because I didn't feel like doing anything.**

**Anyways, to get the picture in your head. Sam looks like Chord Overstreet (duh.) Quinn as Dianna Agron and the rest of Glee club, speaks for itself. It's obvious. **

**I see Stacey as little Elle Fanning. ( In the movie "I am Sam and Phoebe in Wonderland.) And Shay as little Ross Lynch. Ms. Evans as Scarlett Johanson and Mr. Evans as Robby Ray Cyrus. The doctors and other people you can imagine by yourself. I just said this to get a little idea. Enjoy this chapter!**

_In the hospital_

"Sam, how do you feel? Where do you have pain?" Dr. Johnson said. "I.. In my arm! It hurts so much!" Sam said while screaming and crying and holding his arm with his good one. "Can you turn it?" Dr. Johnson said. Sam tries to turns his arm, but he has a lot of pain. "We might do some radiographs. Come with me Sam." Sam follows the doctor while crying. Quinn is pushing his wheel chair. After they did some radiographs the doctor comes to tell Sam and Quinn what's going on. "Sam, we found a fracture in your bone. This means that your arm is broken. We need to put a cast on it and it needs to stay for 6 weeks." Dr. Johnson said. Sam was still crying. "Can.. Can.. I atleast choose a color?" Sam said with big puppy eyes. The doctor laugs and said "Yes, of course you can! Which color do you want?" "Red." Sam said. The doctor puts the cast around Sam's arm and he had to stay in the hospital for a while, because his tube popped out.

After turning in his bed from the pain, he finally fell in sleep. Quinn was staying with him.

When he woke the pain in his arm decreased a bit. "Quinn, do you want to sign my cast?" Sam asked with a sleepy head. "Yes, of course I will." Quinn grabbed a marker and wrote something down on his cast.

" _I love you Sammy, I hope your arm heals soon. You will be better soon. A lot of love and kisses Quinn."_

"Thanks, Quinn. I love you too. You already know that." Sam said with a smile on his face.

_At school_

Brittany was walking in the hallway. She went to her locker, when she saw Santana coming to her. "Hey Britt! Did you hear about Sam's arm?" Santana said. "Yes, I did. I wanna visit him, but you are so selfish." Britt says very angry. " I'm sorry Britt, but I'm more sorry to Sam. I wanna make everything right. I was wrong. I hope you will forgive me and support me while I'm visiting Sam." Santana said. "Wait.. Are you going to visit Sammy?" Brittany asked. "Yes, I am. Do you wanna come with me?" Santana said. "Yes, off course I want to come with you!" Brittany called.

_In the hospital_

Santana and Brittany slowly walked into Sam's room. "Hey, Sammy!" Britt called. "Hey Britt! Hey Santana!" Sam called really happy. He sat straight up and was watching a movie. Santana was a little bit awkward and didn't know what to do. "Hi, Sam. I'm here to apologize to you. I was being really selfish, but I really care about you." Santana said. "It's fine Santana."Sam said. "Aww, Sammy, you have a cast on your arm! Did you hurt a lot?" Brittany asked. "Yes, I fell down from the stage in the auditorium last week. I'm fine now, I can move my fingers, but it still hurts." Sam said. "Do you want to sign my cast?" Sam asked. Santana and Brittany grapped a marker and signed Sam's cast. They were talking and had a lot of fun.

_At work with Sam's parents._

The phone is ringing. "Hello, Mr. Evans here." Mr. Evans picked up the phone. "Hello, It's doctor Johnson. I wanted to tell some good news. Sam is ready for revalidation. It's going really well with him and the tumor is getting less aggressive. He is ready to learn to walk again and pick up his life." Sam's father was crying from happiness. "Thankyou so much! That's great news! I'm so proud!" Sam's father called. Mr. Evans immediately called his wife and told the great news. They stopped working and went to Sam in the hospital.

_In the hospital_

"Mom! Dad! Did you hear it?" Sam called really happy. "Yes, we did son! We are so happy for you! We are so proud!" They said. Sam was being really excited and was sitting. They brought some presents for Sam. Sam was looking at it and was really happy. He got new awesome shoes, new videogames and a new phone. "Thankyou so much mommy! Daddy! I love you." Sam said while hugging and kissing his parents. His mother was cyring because she was so happy. Sam still had a cast, but he could move his arm well.

**This wasn't really a big chapter, but I found this one kinda excited. I hope you liked it !**

**Please review, favourite or follow. I'd appreciate a lot and I'll do it back to your fanfiction. The next chapter is gonna be very very happy. It will increase a lot, but the rest I'm not gonna tell yet. I'll disappoint you :p**

**Love Zoë ( KissesZoe) On twitter.**


	11. Revaladition

**I'm sorry for the very very late update. Yeah, here another stupid excuse, I was really busy, school started, I was sporting, skating, shopping. Blablabla and I lost the paper where I put the story on it and I wasn't at home ( I basicly live in 3 houses) so I used another laptop. Anyways, I'm back and here''s a brand new chapter! Yehey! Party!**

After 2 weeks Sam went to school since a little while. He still had one cast, but he didn't use triangular cloth. He could move his fingers properly, so it was going better. After some normal weeks at school Sam was ready for his first revaladtion. He was very nervous and excited at the same time.

_At home_

"Goodmorning, Sammy! Today is your first revaladtion. Are you excited?" Sam's mother said. Sam had a sleepy head and said. "Goodmorning mommy! I can't wait!" Sam sat up straight and had a smile on his face. "Sammy, you are gonna walk again! Then we can play soccer! I can't wait!" Shay said excitedly. Sam just smiled, he required for playing soccer. He demanded to walk again without any effort. "Sam, hurry. We can't come late! It's your first day." Sam ate his breakfast fast and his mom carried him to his wheelchair and put on his coat. They went in the car ready to go to the Revaladition centrum.

_At the reveladition centrum_

"Samuel Evans. Come with me." A specialized man said. His mother pushed his wheelchair and they went to a special place. The doctor explained a lot of things to Sam.

"I'm walking! I'm walking!" Sam called! He was aided his hands to two bars. Ms. Evans was clapping and being happy for him! When his first revalditation was done they went home.

"This was great mom!" Sam said happily after.

_4 monts later_

Sam's revalidation went very good. He could already walk short days on school and he could walk through his house without any effort, he didn't really use the wheelchair anymore and had all of his energy back. They stopped doing his therapy. Only once in a month and everything went great. He felt like he was healed. The only thing that bothered him was his invusion on his arm, but his cast was already gone.

"Hey Shay! Do you want to play soccer with me?" Sam asked to his little brother. "Are you sure Sammy? Really?" Shay asked, his face expression was indescribable happy and surprised. "Yes, we haven't played in ages! I can't wait to beat you!" Sam said happy.

Sam and Shay were playing soccer and everything went alright. He only was a little bit wheezy and sweaty, but it went good. "You are so good, Sam! I love you my big brother! You are my best friend and my idol!" Shay said. Sam carried him, hugged him and gave him a big kiss.

The next morning Sam woke up late. His parents were already at work and school started late today. Shay and Stacey were at school.

Sam felt really weird, he had this huge pain in his chest and he was shaking all over his body. He couldn't stand up or do something else and blood came out of his nose. He got some paper from his nightstand and tried to stop it. He felt light in his head. Blood came out of his ear and he was in panic. He didn't know what to do and was screaming for help. No one came.

**Oh oh oh! It was going so well with Sammy, but what's happening now?!**

**I'm not going to tell you ANYTHING this time! I'm sorry ,but the story it getting really excited in a bad way. Will Sam survive it? Is someone going to help him? Or what..**

**I'll let u guys curious for a while and I'll try to update on the end or maybe later this week or next week. Just think about what's going to happen.**

**P.s. If you have any requests, questions or you want to have a shoutout you can email zoefashioncity I'll answer spoilers, questions and put a shoutout in my fanfic or profile. Bye! X Zoë**


End file.
